All kinds of decorative and functional fixtures, such as door sign, doorknocker, lamp base, wall mounted front fixture, and wall hanger, are commonly used in residence houses and office buildings. However, each of such decorative or functional fixtures contains a single designated function only or is merely for decorative purpose.
Besides, typically, when one needs to leave an important message, one writes it on a piece of paper. Then, the writer must find a conspicuous place to leave the message, such as a wall, a door, or a computer, i.e. usually a place where the message can be displayed vertically for easy noticing. Conventionally, there are any numbers of ways of doing this. Using tape, stapling the paper, or putting it in some kind of spring loaded grip attached to the wall, door, etc.
The same circumstances occur when one has a picture to be displayed. A vertical location is found, and then a means for placing the picture at the vertical location is found. Similarly, in some locations, one needs to hang a towel, simply, quickly and easily.
In all such cases, not only is finding a place important, but often, because of the location, the means for hanging the note, picture, or towel must also have an aesthetic appearance. A piece of tape attaching a note to a door; a metal spring grip holding a picture on the side of a computer; or a door knob doubling as a towel hanger; all these methods may be functional, but are disfavored because they are aesthetically not pleasing.
Functionally, another problem with conventional holding means of attaching the aforementioned items is damage to the item. For example, using tape to hold a piece of paper ruins the paper if it is removed, and gripping a picture so tightly with any kind of grip may crease the picture. The conventional method for holding a towel is to hang it on a towel rack, where the towel often ends up falling off and onto the floor.
Practically, all conventional holding means are used for holding a sheetlike object such as message paper, picture or towel against gravity. In other words, the more heavy of the sheetlike object to be hanged, the more holding force must be applied thereto by the holding means. Therefore, these types of vertical holders lack qualities that provide simple functionality and aesthetics.